


Let's Play Dreidel

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Hanukkah, Humor, M/M, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are having a relaxing night at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Dreidel

Let’s Play Dreidel  
by PattRose

 

Summary: Jim and Blair are having a relaxing night at home.   
Genre: Implied Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 425

 

“Let’s play Dreidel,” Jim suggested. 

“You want to play Dreidel?” 

“Yes, but you have to remind me what the letters and words stand for again,” Jim said. 

“N means neen or nothing, so if you get that, you don’t get anything. G means Gimmel or everything and you get everything in the pot. H means Hey or half and you get half of the pot, since there is only two of us, you don’t have to worry about the odd number. S means Shin or put in and you have to add a raisin or nut to the pot. If you lose everything, you can ask for a loan, but I would have to be in a very good mood for that,” Blair said, laughing. 

“You could always take it out in trade,” Jim suggested. 

“That, I could do. Nice thought. I’ll keep it in mind for when I win again. That’s why I’m so shocked you want to play. You rarely get any raisins or nuts and you lose to me almost every time.”

“Chief, there is always a chance I might win. When there are raisins and nuts involved, I could shoot for the moon,” Jim said, smiling. 

“Well, why don’t we get started? I’ll get the Dreidel and you get the nuts and raisins. This is going to be fun,” Blair said as he went to look for the Dreidel. When had he put it the last time? He thought for a moment and asked, “Jim, do you know where it is?”

“You put it in the game closet right under the Yatzee game. Hurry it up, I’m feeling lucky,” Jim called out. 

Blair sat down at the table and laughed when he saw how many raisins and nuts Jim had collected for the game. “Jim, we only get 15 to start.”

“I figured we could double it or nothing. Now, spin the Dreidel,” Jim joked. 

They played for the next two hours and laughed their heads off. Jim finally won and shared his stash with Blair. 

“Thank you for playing it with me, Jim.” Blair said, sweetly. 

“Not a problem, I sort of like the game. We should play it more often.”

They put everything away and got ready for bed. 

“Oh shoot,” Blair said. 

“What?” Jim asked. 

“I don’t get to take anything out in trade,” Blair said, laughing. 

“You might not, but I get to,” Jim said as he chased Blair up the stairs. 

It was a perfect night for two men that meant the world to each other. 

Happy Hanukkah. 

The end


End file.
